The increasing popularity of location-based services and their use in people's lives results in the daily collection of global positioning system (GPS) information. A GPS tracking unit identifies a location or tracks movement of a user when the user is in close proximity to a GPS device. The location or movement is recorded via GPS devices or phones. For example, GPS information is often utilized in navigation systems. Users may search for information based on their present GPS location for driving or walking directions to a destination location.
Due to the popularity of location-based services, a wide range of tour guides and location-based social networks are being offered to users through web browsers, search engines, and as applications. The GPS data may be uploaded to the Internet by the users to show their positions, to share experiences, and for a variety of other reasons. For example, the users may access outdoor sports forums to upload and to share their outdoor sports activities.
However, problems exist with being able to use GPS data in raw form, which shows coordinates and time stamps. It may become difficult to identify locations, places in the locations, and events that occur in the locations. Therefore, the GPS raw data needs to be transformed to convey such information.